dcheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Pulsar (Pós-Crise)
Chamado de "Wildfire" no original. '' Atributos Destreza: 5 (11) Força: 0 (18) Corpo: 6 (16) INT: 6 Vontade: 4 Mente: 6 INFL: 3 AURA: 3 Espírito: 3 Iniciativa: 16 HERO POINTS: 85 PODERES: Dispersal 19 Energy Blast 19, Flight 35, Invisibility 1 Invulnerability 19, X-Ray Vision 15, Self-Link (Energy Blast) 15 limitações: Dispersal, Invisibility e Self-Link (Energy Blast) são Sempre Ligados (é uma forma de energia invisível e intangível quando não está em seu traje); Flight não substitui OV. , numa época que conseguia manter sua forma energética mais coesa.]] VANTAGENS: Connections: Legião dos Super-Heróis (alta) , Leadership, Life Support (completo) Scholar (astroengenharia) DESVANTAGENS: Catastrófica Physical Restriction: incorpóreo sem o traje; Séria Physical Restriction: mudo sem o traje. Leve Physical Restrictions: sem olfato/paladar; estéril. , Pulsar perde as boas maneiras e usa quase toda energia contida em seu traje.]] *ALTER EGO: Drake Burroughs *MOTIVAÇÃO: Unwanted Power *OCUPAÇÃO: herói *Riqueza: 6 *Primeira aparição: Superboy and the Legion of Super-Heroes 195 (Junho 1973) Equipamento: *TRAJE DE CONTENÇÃO {''DESTREZA 11, FORÇA 18, CORPO 16, vantagens: O traje, além de substituir os atributos físicos do usuário, permite a Pulsar manter sua forma coesa anula as limitações Sempre Ligado de Dispersal, Invisibility e Self-Link (Energy Blast); entretanto, se Pulsar usa mais que 17 APs de Energy Blast, a roupa rasga, e ele torna-se incapaz de conter sua forma energética.} *TRAJE DE CONTENÇÃO ORIGINAL DO DR. VULTAN {DESTREZA 12, FORÇA 20, CORPO 18, Omni-Power 12, Force Manipulation 10, limitação: o Omni-Power permite apenas habilidades que poderiam de alguma forma ser explicadas como efeitos colaterais da forma energética de Pulsar. Ex: Por expandir a energia dentro do traje, Pulsar poderia usar Growth. vantagens: O traje, além de substituir os atributos físicos do usuário, permite a Pulsar manter sua forma coesa anula as limitações Sempre Ligado de Dispersal e Self-Link (Energy Blast); entretanto, se Pulsar usa mais que 17 APs de Energy Blast, a roupa rasga, e ele torna-se incapaz de conter sua forma energética.} *ANEL DE VOÔ DA LEGIÃO *Plugue de ouvido telepático Origem Estudante de astroengenharia, Drake Burroughs foi exposto a uma maciça carga de energia durante a observação de um experimento envolvendo antimatéria. Seu corpo foi destruído, mas sua consciência permaneceu intacta. Dr. Vultan, um dos professores responsáveis colocou-o dentro de uma roupa com formato humanóide. Inicialmente Drake chamou-se de ERG-1 (Energy Release Generator 1) mas foi rejeitado como membro da Legião. seguiu os futuros colegas de equipe numa missão ao planeta Regulus One. Nesta missão, Colossal quase foi morto por um dispositivo agrícola fora de controle, e nenhum dos outros legionários tinham o poder de salvá-lo. ERG-1 destruiu a máquina, mas por ele ser muito inexperiente no uso do seu poder de rajadas, ele acidentalmente expulsou toda sua forma de energia de seu traje de contenção. Devido a sua forma de energia ser invisível, os Legionários assumiram que ele havia sido morto ao salvar Colossal e que ERG 1 não tinha demonstrado seus poderes de energia mais cedo, porque só poderiam ser usados uma vez. No entanto, E.R.G. 1 estava vivo. Até agora, a sua forma de energia era estável o suficiente para que ele pudesse sobreviver sem seu traje, mas ele não podia nem tomar forma humanóide nem se comunicar com ninguém. Ele seguiu os Legionários de volta para a Terra, onde eles colocam o seu traje de contenção em exibição. Depois de vários contratempos, ele conseguiu recuperar o traje e, à maneira heróica de costume, salvar a Legião de outra ameaça. Em seguida, ele foi admitido na equipe e adotou o nome de Wildfire (Pulsar, como ficou conhecido no Brasil). Com o tempo, Wildfire perdeu muitos de seus poderes. Isto foi em parte por causa do trauma da saída explosiva de seu traje de contenção, além disso, seu traje de contenção inicial foi destruído, e cópias posteriores não foram tão versáteis (evidentemente as plantas a partir do original tinham se perdido ou os materiais utilizados para a construção não estavam disponíveis). Seus trajes posteriores também não eram tão duráveis, e que era mais fácil levá-lo a ser expelido (normalmente abrindo o visor). Mesmo assim, ele sempre manteve o seu vôo, absorção de energia, rajadas, e os poderes de força, e era comumente considerado um dos quatro mais poderosos legionários (junto com o Superboy, Mon-El e Ultra Boy). Inicialmente, Wildfire e Superboy eram rivais e realmente brigaram pela posição; Wildfire saiu bem nessa batalha, estabelecendo que seu poder era comparável ao de um kryptoniano. Como líder, Wildfire recebeu críticas mistas. Embora ele foi decisivo e um estrategista talentoso, suas pobres habilidades sociais rapidamente alienou muitos de seus colegas (embora não, ironicamente, Superboy, na conclusão de uma crise particularmente difícil, ele disse a seu rival que ele havia se tornado "um inferno de um líder. ") Ele liderou a Legião através dos Earthwar e Omega crises, mas foi derrotado para a reeleição por Relâmpago. Pouco tempo depois de se tornar líder, Wildfire recrutou uma jovem mutante ameríndia, Dawnstar (Vésper). Ele logo se apaixonou por ela, mas por anos a relação deles era uma de amor-ódio. Ficou claro para os seus companheiros de equipe que eles eram extremamente apaixonados, se não ativamente no amor, mas Dawnstar não iria admitir seus sentimentos. Wildfire, em troca, muitas vezes era passivo-agressivo em seu tratamento com ela. Foi finalmente revelado que Dawnstar queria retribuir seus sentimentos, no entanto, ela temia que ela nunca iria conhecer o amor físico desde que Wildfire não possuía um corpo físico. Legião Pós-Zero Hora Na cronologia pós-''Zero Hora'', passou a ser o resultado da união de Atom'X e Blast-Off. Nessa nova versão, somos lembrados de dois heróis da Workforce, grupo rival da Legião, que foram atomizados pelo vilão Mordru: Atom X e Blast-Off. Porém, os dois não foram simplesmente mortos por Mordru, mas transformados em uma forma de energia que se fundiu. Quem os descobriu vagando por onde os legionários caminhavam foi Dirk Morgna, que agora, além de controlar as chamas, também pode ver tudo a sua volta de acordo a emissão de calor. Logo, ele é o único a perceber a estranha massa de energia flutuando sobre os legionários quando esse visitam o túmulo de Brika. E quem descobre quem forma essa energia é Satúrnia, quando identifica e mente dos dois integrantes da Workforce. Uma dica do que os autores das histórias da Legião pretendiam: os respectivos nomes civis dos dois são... Randall Burroughs e Drake Ningle. Levado para um laboratório, a massa de energia ameaça explodir se não for contida. Para tanto, a velocista XS traz vários materias que são alterados por Alquimista e montados por uma especialista trazida as pressas por Portal. O resultado é um uniforme especial que pode conter a energia, além de permitir que a se comunique com o exterior e se movimente como um humanóide. Nascia assim essa nova versão do herói Pulsar. Na nova revisão cronológica, voltou a ser o antigo Drake Burroughs. Category:Fichas Category:Heróis Category:Legião Category:Era de Bronze Category:Seres de energia